The Dusty Road
by Farore-Nara
Summary: Shikamaru is in an engaged marriage to Tsunade's daughter...but how will things go when their personalities conflict and there's only a few months before the wedding? Book one of three to be written.


**The Dusty Road: Chapter 1**

Today was just like every other day in Konoha. But to me, it felt like one of the most important days in my life. I sighed as I entered the Hokage's room. The Hokage briefly looked up from her paperwork , a smile played on to her face. "Welcome back, Kairii."

"Uh! Dad I don't see why I have to do this!" the boy groaned. "Son, I have explained this many many times, it is your duty. The original plan didn't work, so we had to improvise. Besides, I've trained her and she's not that bad."  
>"Please, all women are troublesome."<br>"Another thing son, don't call her a woman."  
>"Why? Is she flat or something?"<br>"Uh, your such a pervert, and no. Just don't ok?"

"No Mom I will not wear that damned skirt!" I shouted as the argument continued. "Just for one day that's it! Besides don't you want to look nice?"  
>"I look fine!"<br>"No you don't! At least do your hair or something!"  
>"No I refuse! I won't change the way I look just because-"<p>

As I turned I saw two very shocked men, well, one man and a boy. It was my sensei and what I was guessing was my fiancé'. Yep that's right I was engaged to that boy, Shikamaru Nara.  
>"Sorry, we were just having uh… a conversation. Yeah that's right a conversation that's all!" My mother explained quickly. 'Pht' I thought. Who would believe that?<br>"Come in, Come in" She gestured.

"Now as you all know, Kairii and Shikamaru have an arranged marriage." I mentally grunted at the statement. "However, because you don't know each other very well," More like were total strangers. "The wedding will be held in eight months." WOW so much time! I thought sarcastically. "For now, Kairii will live with the Nara's until further notice. Any arguments?" Both Shikamaru and I raised our hands. "No you cannot get out of this!" both of our parents shouted.

"Shika, why don't you show Kairii here around town?" Shikaku-Sensei (Shikamaru's father) suggested. Although I had high respects for my sensei, I had a bad feeling about this. Occasionally during my training, I would question him about Shikamaru. From what I had heard, give or take from what I originally heard. Shikamaru was a lazy, uncaring, sexist bastard. I was alright with the lazy uncaring part, hell I was myself! But sexist? Normally I would just slap him, but the issue was, over time, I was sexist too. We should have an interesting conversation.

"Do I have too?" Shikamaru groaned. "It's fine, I can show myself around. " I offered standing up. Please let me be free I begged in my thoughts. "Actually, I think that's a great Idea!" My mother exclaimed. "You two can get to know each other a little bit, and Kairii here won't get lost!" That last statement was really just get us to talk. I had been to Konoha plenty enough times to know my way around.

"Fine, come on Kairii." Shikamaru nodded with his head to the door. I simply nodded back. I was a pretty quite walk, every now and then he would point something out, but still not much talking. It was then I noticed how much he looked like his father. He was like a mini-me clone. The only difference was the height, skin tone, and battle scars.  
>"So uh-"he started.<br>"I haven't seen you around town before, where you from?" He asked scratching his neck.  
>"I'm from the hidden moon village. Not the island but the actual village. It's very beautiful there. I was sort of a two-for-one deal. Me growing up there was part of the treaty deal. And then, well-you."<br>"Why are we getting married again? I never heard the story."  
>"Well you see, your grandfather and mom had a deal. If she could use the deer's antlers then her daughter would marry his son. Well she had a son and your dad and him had too much of an age difference. Not to mention they were both straight. So instead it was decided the next generation would get married and, well, here we are."Boy that was a long story.<p>

"Wow women are troublesome."That did it.  
>"Well maybe women are because men were first."I retorted.<br>"Or maybe your just ungrateful, and don't know your place."Oh boy.  
>"Or you're just picky, rude, and arrogant, and we stood up for ourselves! And what do you mean 'know your place'?"<br>"Well if women would just cook and clean like they're supposed to-"  
>"What all men would go and get themselves killed because we can't save they're sorry asses?"<br>"Maybe the battlefield would be an easier place 'cause we use strategy!"  
>"Strategy smatagy! If we always had a plan there would be no improvement!"<br>"Or we'd all die!"  
>"Stupid Boy!"<br>"Troublesome Woman!"Oh shit.

At that point I was fed up with his bull crap. I lunged my fist at him. Out of nowhere, a strange boy with two upside-down triangles on his face grabbed my wrist. "Whoa Shika! I don't know who this chic is but she just about kicked your ass!"  
>"Yeah right, she's just a woman." He emphasized smirking. Oh that made my blood boil.<br>"Sure buddy, just save it for tomorrow. You need to have an audience for a fight like this! Shika vs. the new chick! That'll be awesome! Be at the third training ground at noon tomorrow 'k?" And with that he left.  
>"Who was that?" I asked<br>"That was Kiba. I guess I could call him a friend of mine."  
>"Oh well I'm still gonna kick your lily ass."<br>"Yeah right."  
>"Well I guess we'll just have to see tomorrow."<br>"Whatever, you know the way back to my house see you later."He dismissed.  
>"Oh Shika-Chan don't you mean our house?" I smirked.<p>

Although he said nothing in return, I could have sworn I saw him shiver a little bit.

Rather than going somewhere else, I just went straight home. I shivered at the thought of calling it that.  
>When I entered his mother was right at the door to greet me. "Oh Kairii!"She exclaimed as she hugged me tight. "Hi!" I greeted as I hugged her back.<br>"Have you eaten? Are you hungry? Do you need something to drink? Do you need some rest?"She questioned obviously caring for my welfare.  
>"No I'm fine." I assured her.<br>"Alright then, your stuff is all in your room upstairs. The second door to the right-on! And as far asthings go. There's a pack and a trashcan under the sink."  
>"Thanks."Phew. Glad I didn't have to ask that later.<p>

As I entered my room, I noticed something. It was nothing but boxes! Well what to expect. I mean I wasa pack rat. By the time I was done un-packing, realization swept over me. Fighting tomorrow meant waking up early. "Uh" I sighed to myself as I leapt backwards onto the bed.  
>"What, un-packing to much work for you."<br>I looked up and saw him standing there at the door way.  
>"In fact yes it is. You're not the only one who's lazy." I replied sitting up.<br>"Well, whatever. It's time for dinner." He motioned walking away.  
>When I got down stairs I sighed in relief. I was an incredibly picky eater and we were having of the only things I would eat.<p>

At first everything was quite, that is until Shika and his dad started a conversation, and Yoshino (shikamaru's mom) and I did. When Yoshino's attention turned to Shikaku I noticed Shikamaru's face was flustered. I guessed it was because of Yoshino's unnaturally upbeat mood. I leaned over as said, "It's because I'm a girl."At that he smirked."Woman" he whispered back. Then I smirked. Rather than starting up another fight, I stomped on his foot. "Uh!" he groaned.  
>"What is it?"He mother asked.<br>"Oh nothing. "He casted his glance at me.  
>"Well if it's nothing don't complain. Right Kairii?"<br>"Right."I gave one more glance back to him before returning to my food.

When we had all finished eating I got up to help Yoshino with the dishes."Hey." I whispered. She looked towards me. "Why'd you ever marry a guy like him?" She glanced back at him. She leaned toward me and whispered, "I don't know."  
>We both burst out laughing."Something wrong?" Shikaku questioned. "No, just joking around." we giggled. "Women." They both muttered. "Men!" we retorted back.<br>When we finished the dishes, I changed into my pj's and brushed my teeth. When I got back to my room. Shika was there lying on the bed. "What's up?" I asked leaning on the doorway.  
>" Nothing just wanted to wish you luck for tomorrow. You'll need it." he smirked standing up.<br>"You know, Shika," I paused.  
>"It's not good to talk to yourself out loud."<br>"Whatever, night."  
>"Night."<p>

As I laid in bed I wondered what would happen tomorrow. Oh well I thought. I turned out the light and drifted in to my world of dreams.


End file.
